Rokuro Masashi
Rokuro Masashi is a Courier Ninja from Otogakure. The village hidden in the sound. He is one of seven children between his mother & father. Rokuro is infamously known for his fear of death and is often teased because of it. This fear lead him to dropping out and his resignation as a shinobi and purse jobs less likely to get him killed. His current occupation is a courier nin. Background The Shinobi Dropout Late Registration Personality Rokuro being one of several kids from his mother and father often felt unloved and ignored and because of this often spent time out the house or skipping classes at the academy. Due to the fact his parents couldn't remember his name he felt little love or concern for his parents, which led to him feeling indifferent from them. He didn't really interact all that much with his siblings due the fact he quietly hated them for receiving all their parents love, this low deep seeded issues plagued Rokuro for much of his young often thinking his parents or sibling cared little of what happened to him or if he lived or died. This led to Rokuro extremely selfish nature where he regarded his life over everyone because he knew no one cherished his life, so he began to cherish it over everyone. Rokuro has shown himself to be a very complex person and has little shame in the cowardice he has been known to show, going as far as crying out in the open when he thought he was going to die or be killed. He is mostly known for his ability to run from a fight, although he prefers to call them Tactical Withdrawals. Rokuro above all else believes in the laws of self preservation and being apart of his own rescue and has no qualms about deserting someone if it means saving his own life. Due to this Rokuro has a mixed reputation around the village to some he is the Hidden Sound Jester, to others he is the smart mouthed selfish brat. Rokuro has no sense of pride in himself as a man and mostly avoid situations that causes him to be in the forefront of violence. This was made painfully clear when he dropped out from being a shinobi after graduating from the academy for his fear of death. Not wanting to be on the front line of battle due to his lack of fighting skills he choose a job where he felt his life would be less threatened. He became a Courier nin. Rokuro has shown that what he lacks in fighting prowess and ability he makes up for with his mouth, smart mouthed, verbally gifted and silver-tongued. he will always appear indifferent to those who make fun of him as he shrugs of their teasing with spite of his own until they are angered enough to fight him. He is known for mocking people who scold him due to his decisions and choices in life. Rokuro has also shown a degree of intelligence as he knows exactly who to mouth off to and when to keep it shut. Which was seen when addressing both Kozai the Ringleader both Kyatsu Musei when making runs for them. As a Courier nin he has shown to truly enjoy his job and and his title as Swift Foot Rokuro, or Shadowless Flight Rokuro. He takes great pride in his job and work hard to keep his track record up of never getting a package late. Though he prefers to avoid anything that may threaten his well being he has shown himself to be curious by nature which has put him in harms way from time to time. Rokuro still greatly holds his fear of the shinobi lifestyle and when presented with a battle of any kind whether started by him or not he will always attempt a "Tactical Retreat" justifying his cowardice so he can ease his own approvals. Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Swift Release Trivia Category:Characters